


It's not so bad here

by herilaveur



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: Robbe misses school and publishes a nice picture of a sunset: but what's the story behind it?My version of what goes on behind the scenes for Robbe and Sander in episode 2 of season 4.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	It's not so bad here

Robbe wakes up and looks at his phone. It has become a real automatism. Every morning he wakes up and reads a nice message from Sander. Because Sander is always awake before him and the first thing he does in the morning is send Robbe a message. 

But this morning there is no message so Robbe puts his phone down with a sigh and then he thinks and frowns. Sander seemed preoccupied when they spoke last night. So much so that Robbe wondered if he was really listening to him. Robbe found him tired but Sander laughed and said it was the fault of the bad connection. Robbe shakes his head to stop imagining anything and grabs his phone to send him a message. 

_'Hello my Sander. I hope you slept well. I did because you came to me in my dreams, so thank you. I can't wait to see you tonight._

Robbe smiles because he sees that the message read instantly. Maybe Sander has just woken up. Robbe imagines him in his boxers, in bed and he really wants to be at this weekend so he can wake up next to him. But he loses his smile because his phone screen goes black. He has no answer. Sander read his message but doesn't answer. Not even a simple emoticon. And it doesn't take anything more than that to worry Robbe. 

Robbe gets dressed in a hurry, grabs his school bag so that his mother won't make any remarks and leaves the house after telling her that he has already had breakfast. He walks as quickly as possible to Sander's house and knocks gently. 

Sander's mother greets him with a huge smile and they bang their elbows to say hello.

''I was surprised you hadn't come yet. I'm worried about him."

Robbe frowns. He hasn't seen Sander since last Sunday, but he was fine. More than fine, even, when he thinks back on what they did. Sander's mother lets him in and they walk down the corridor to the stairs.

''He is so intense sometimes. He worked all night again but he threw his paint out the window.''

As if by automatism, Robbe looks out into the garden. There is a broken canvas on the grass and Robbe's heart tightens a little more.

''Go ahead, Robbe. I'm off to work, don't be late for class. But I think it will be good for him to see you for a while. I'm glad he called you."

Robbe nods, thanking her and goes up the stairs. He won't tell her that Sander completely ignored him this morning and didn't call him. He walks up the corridor, past the empty bedroom of Sander's sister, who must already have left for school, and opens the door to Sander's bedroom without even knocking. 

Sander lies in his bed and stares at the ceiling, with David Bowie's voice singing "Under Pressure" filling the silence. His hands are covered in paint and he even has a blue line on his preoccupied face.

"Sander."

Sander is startled and turns his head and frowns. He has large dark circles under his eyes and looks exhausted.

''What are you doing here, Robbe? You should already be on your way to class."

Robbe looks at the time and shrugs his shoulders.

''And you?''

Sander shakes his head and turns around, putting the blanket over his head as if it allows him to disappear.

''I can't. I think I'm going to stop. I don't belong there anymore. Go to class, Robbe!"

Robbe shakes his head and sits on the bed next to Sander and gently lowers the blanket to uncover his face.

''I've never heard such bullshit. You are an incredible artist Sander. What's going on?"

Sander moves slightly to come to put his head on the thighs of Robbe who gently caresses his hair.

''I can't do it. It's too much. The teachers want us to make up for the six months we missed, but also to get us into the third year classes. They keep talking about another lockdown and I can't, Robbe. I couldn't do it again. I can't keep up, baby, it's too much.''

Robbe serves Sander a little harder against him while gently kissing his cheek.

''It's all right, Sander. You just need to breathe, baby. I'm right here, okay? You need to rest. When was the last time you slept properly?''

Sander sighs, burying his head a little deeper into Robbe's belly.

''I don't know. I have to work, Robbe, I don't have time.''

Robbe gently caresses the brown hair and then gently shifts it to lie next to him, hugging him.

''You need to sleep, baby. I'm going to hold you in my arms and you're going to sleep. I promise you it'll get a little better afterwards."

Sander shakes his head and steps back.

''No, you should have left by now, Robbe, you have class.''

Robbe shakes his head and takes Sander against him.

''I don't give a damn.''

Sander steps back surprised and it makes Robbe laugh and grabs him by the neck and kisses him. 

''Classes can wait. Not you."

Robbe keeps Sander close to him until Sander's breathing finally calms down and he falls asleep. Robbe doesn't fall asleep, he just gently caresses Sander's back and whispers to him how much he loves him. 

When Sander wakes up, it is almost noon. Bowie has stopped singing for hours but Robbe is still there, gently hugging Sander, trying to calm his mind and think about what he could do to help him. 

''Good morning, my love."

Sander looks up at Robbe with a sigh.

''Hi, baby. I'm sorry. You shouldn't miss school for me."

Robbe kisses him gently in response.

''I want to be with you when you need me, Sander.''

Sander hugs Robbe's waist.

"I need you, Robin."

"I'm here, Sander. I'll always be here. In all universes, right?"

Sander nods softly and Robbe kisses him. It was so difficult during the lockdown not being able to really be there when Sander needed him, that today he wants to enjoy it. He wants to be there for him when he needs it.

Robbe's cell phone vibrates and Sander takes it out of his pocket to give him. Jens calls him. Robbe answers with a cough.

''Hello. Yeah I'm not coming, I've been coughing all morning and I feel feverish. I'm going to wait and see how it goes today. Okay, thanks, man."

Robbe hangs up smiling while Sander elbows him.

''Are you lying to your best friend? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Robbe starts laughing and Sander kisses him. Sander's hands slide under Robbe's shirt and he gently kisses his chest.

''Thank you for being there, Robbe.''

Robbe grabs Sander's wrists so that he stops touching him and looks him in the eyes.

''You don't need to thank me, Sander. I didn't come for that."

Sander chuckles and moves his arms so that Robbe lets him go.

''I just want you, Robbe. When I'm with you, my thoughts calm down. So I want you to make me forget everything. Unless you.''

Dress slips his hands under Sander's T-shirt. Of course he want too. Sander kisses him gently in the neck, making him shiver and Robbe takes off his shirt before peppering his chest with kisses. 

Sander's hands gently slide down Robbe's back before he goes up and undresses him at the same time. Robbe lies down on Sander, their lips never leaving each other and he slides his hand into Sander's pants, gently caressing his erection.

Sander moans in Robbe's mouth and turns them around so quickly that a high-pitched scream comes out of Robbe's mouth before he starts laughing.

"I love it so much when you laugh."

Sander kisses him again, feverishly and then goes down and takes off Robbe's jeans. He takeq off his own pants and comes back to Robbe, gently rubbing their cocks together through their boxers. 

Robbe moves his hips in response and provokes a huge smile on Sander's face.

''Oh Robbe. You are so beautiful. So cute. So sweet. I can't believe you're mine."

Robbe hugs Sander, pulling his head up so he can whisper in his ear.

''I'm yours, Sander. Only yours."

Sander moans and Robbe smiles because he knows that Sander loves it. He has a possessive side that Robbe likes very much.

"You are the only one who sees me like that."

Sander kisses him dirty, rubbing himself a little more against him before biting his neck.

''You're the only one who does that to me, Sander. You'll always be the only one."

Sander goes down to Robbe's boxer shorts and makes him go down along his thighs before taking the whole length of Robbe in his mouth. 

"So much better than going to class."

Sander smiles but continues to suck Robbe who moans while moving his hips, probably unconsciously.

"Sander."

Robbe pronounces his first name as if it was a request and Sander loves it. He takes off his boxer shorts and opens the drawer of his bedside table to get the lubricant. He puts some on his fingers before he lies down next to Robbe and kisses him while inserting his fingers into him, preparing him gently.

''Sander, come on, baby.''

Robbe moves it slightly so that Sander is on top of him and he sucks it while Sander keeps pushing his fingers inside him, taking advantage of the position to lick his cock at the same time.

Robbe licks him until his slit and Sander treasures it.

"Fuck, Robbe."

Robbe starts again, letting his tongue drag on Sander before Sander moves from position.

''You're going to make me come, you little rascal. Come here.''

He sits down on his heels and pulls Robbe to sit on him, slowly penetrating in while they kiss. Sander doesn't move, he lets Robbe set the rhythm and just moans because it's so good.

Robbe leans back, pulling Sander against him to accompany him and crosses his legs above Sander's waist as soon as his back touches the mattress. Sander straightens up slightly and hits Robbe more quickly while caressing him. 

''Give me more.''

The sound of the thighs slapping against Robbe's skin is intoxicating. Sander accelerates the rhythm, reaching Robbe's sore spot, who moans loudly, enjoying the empty house.

"Sander. Damn Sander. I love you."

Sander is so close that he can't even speak anymore and he still wonders how Robbe is getting there. Because when they make love like that, there are no coherent thoughts in Sander's head anymore.

''Oh shit, Sander.''

Robbe comes into Sander's hand, moaning his name. Sander still hits him just as hard and Robbe grabs Sander's hand and licks his own sperm while looking him in the eyes. Seeing this boy, falsely shy, being so teasing is enough to make Sander come and fill him up by moaning.

''Oh Robbe.''

He collapses on Robbe while giggling slightly and Robbe pulls him for a kiss. 

"You are so"

Robbe looks at Sander who doesn't even finish his sentence and that makes him smile.

''Yeah, I know. You're the one who makes me be like that."

Sander rests his head on Robbe's chest, trying to take a calm breath. He's about to speak when the sound of something falling on the floor in a room downstairs startle them both.

Sander jumps up and grabs a t-shirt and jogging pants before going down the stairs. Robbe's cheeks turn completely crimson as he hears the voice of Sander's father.

''Your mother was worried so I wanted to come by and check on you. But I can see that you are fine. We'll have to talk about the fact that you are both skipping class but say hello to Robbe for me. That is, if it is Robbe who is with you."

Robbe opens his eyes and hears Sander swear.

''Damn dad!''

His father bursts out laughing and Robbe relaxes immediately.

''I'm laughing. I promise, I'm laughing Robbe. Sorry. That'll teach you to miss classes. Okay, I'm going back to work. Robbe, does your mom know you're here?"

Robbe sighs, now sitting in the middle of the bed.

''No. But I'm going to warn her. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for being the best boyfriend in the world." shouts Sander's father from downstairs. "But don't let Sander make you miss school every week, OK?"

Robbe smiles. Sander's father is really great.

"Ok."

Sander comes back to him looking a bit worried.

''Sorry about my dad, you know him. I hate his shitty sense of humour."

Robbe opens his arms so Sander gets come in.

''Don't worry, I know he's laughing. You'll do a lot worse to shame our children, I'm sure."

Sander laughs when he gets back on the bed because he knows it's true. They kiss tenderly and then Sander's belly breaks the silence. Robbe gets out of bed and picks up his clothes from the floor.

''You need a good breakfast. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything for a while. Let's take a shower and I'll cook you a perfect lunch."

Sander shakes his head and laughs.

''No, I'm cooking. But I really like this shower story."

After the shower Robbe takes Sander's hand in his and they both go down to the kitchen. Robbe makes two coffees and takes out what he needs to make croques as if he were at home. Which is a little bit the case. He is here so often that it is totally his second home. 

Sander prepares the croques they eat with two big smiles, remembering their first croques. As soon as they are finished, Robbe tidies up the kitchen and takes his jacket.

"Come on baby, let's go."

Sander joins him frowning.

"Where are we going?"

Robbe raises his eyebrows twice smiling before opening the door. Sander joins him smiling and puts his shoes on.

"Get a jacket, babe."

Sander shakes his head and smiles.

"It's super hot, no need."

Robbe grabs Sander's jacket and takes it.

"You'll see, you'll need it."

Sander frowns and follows Robbe. They are holding hands in the street and Robbe looks at Sander and can't help but think that he has really changed since he met him. Last year, he could never have imagined skipping a day at school or walking hand in hand with a guy on the street. And yet today, he is happy.

They take the streetcar and Robbe pulls on Sander's arm to get him off.

"Where are we going, baby?"

Robbe shrugs his shoulders and the two of them walk for a while. A long moment, until they reach the beach of sint annastrand. Robbe takes off his shoes and settles on the sand.

''Look, it's just the two of us. You see, everything is fine, Sander. When the pressure gets too much, we'll come here together. We just have to sit down and let the pressure die down. You're amazing, Sander, you can do what the teachers ask you to do without any problems, but you need time for yourself. You need to rest, you need to think about something other than your homework and that's what I'm here for."

Sander huddles up against Robbe and puts his head on his shoulder.

''Thank you Robbe. You are so wonderful. I love you."

Robbe sighs slightly as he caresses Sander's arm.

''I love you with all my heart, Sander, but I need you to trust me. Why didn't you tell me you weren't well?''

Sander looks at him and then looks down and runs his fingers through the sand.

''I didn't want to worry you, baby. And...and I..."

Robbe pulls gently on Sander's chin so that he looks him in the eyes.

''Talk to me. Please.''

Sander sighs as he lets Robbe look into his eyes.

''I don't want to feel bad, Robbe. I have never seen you so happy and I don't want to be the one to take the smile off your face. What if it gets so bad that I have to be institutionalized again? I thought it would be easier with deconfinement, but it's hard and I'm afraid I won't make it. I keep wondering what would happen if I was interned again".

Robbe hugs him and kisses him on the forehead.

"Already you are the one who puts that smile on my face, Sander. You're the one who makes me so happy. So if you're too bad, the doctors will help you and I will be there. Even if that happens, I'll be here, baby. I'm not gonna leave you."

Sander looks Robbe in the eyes as if to judge if he's telling the truth.

''I thought we were going minute by minute? Right now, look, it's not so bad here, right?"

Sander looks in front of him and smiles, resting his head on Robbe's shoulder.

''It's the best place in the world : In your arms."

Robbe giggles and kisses him again. 

''Don't worry about us, my love, I'll always be there for you.''

They stay there all afternoon, chatting softly, until the sun sets. Finally, Sander puts on his jacket and giggles when the sun disappears behind the city. Just before he leaves and has to go explain to his mother why he missed a day of school, Robbe takes a picture of the view and posts it on Insta with the caption _"It's not so bad here"_.

Because Sander is right, today it was the best place in the world: next to Sander who needed him.

And if Sander also congratulates him for the photo, he doesn't need anything more to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment and thank you for reading!


End file.
